modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Sect Leader Yao
Sect Leader Yao is the leader of the Yao Sect, location unknown. Appearance Sect Leader Yao was described as a middle-aged cultivator of the arts, with a slim figure and gleaming eyes.Novel, Chapter 68 Personality Sect Leader Yao was primarily defined by seeing the world in absolutes. He seemed to view himself as an arbitrator of justice, a participant in a crusade of right versus wrong. He maintained that Wei Wuxian, Novel, Chapter 68 and later, Jin Guangyao, Novel, Chapter 110 deserved extermination for their evil deeds. He likewise refused to believe that whomever sought to expose Jin Guangyao was anything less than a man of justice, merely citing that the person was "on our side" as evidence. In addition, Sect Leader Yao seemed to have a low opinion of women, as he chided Jin Ling's weeping over Jin Guangyao's death as "the kindness of the fairer sex." Novel, Chapter 110 History Night-Hunt on Phoenix Mountain Sect Leader Yao was among the cultivators who joined with Jin Zixun to incorrectly claim that Wei Wuxian taking a third of the prey violated the rules. Novel, Chapter 69 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Sect Leader Yao first appeared with the rest of the cultivators who arrived at the Burial Mounds, intent on a second siege against Wei Wuxian. Unlike those who lost parents or body parts to Wei Wuxian, Sect Leader Yao proclaimed that he had no personal grudge against Wei Wuxian. Rather, he simply desired to see "justice." Novel, Chapter 68 He declared to Wei Wuxian that he "deserved to be punished by everyone," and vowed that "no matter how many times you crawl out of your grave, we will send you back inside again." Novel, Chapter 68 Unfortunately, the first wave of Fierce Corpses arrived after his speech, and Sect Leader Yao was among those who lost their spiritual powers as a result of Su She's music. Novel, Chapter 79 Like the rest of the cultivators, he was forced to retreat into the Demon-Slaughtering Cave and rely on the juniors, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Ning to protect him. Eventually, as wave after wave of fierce corpses came, he presumably joined the fight with the rest of the adults despite his lack of spiritual energy. Novel, Chapter 81 Lotus Pier As the survivors of the siege journeyed back to Lotus Pier to rest, Sect Leader Yao became alarmed when Wei Wuxian approached the juniors' boat. However, his tone of voice was quickly rebuked by Ouyang Zizhen. Novel, Chapter 84 Once Sisi and Bicao arrived to tell their story, Sect Leader Yao was quick to believe Sisi's tale of witnessing Jin Guangyao murder Jin Guangshan, claiming that her details were too vivid to be lies. Novel, Chapter 86 Sect Leader Yao likewise supported Bicao's explanation that Jin Guangyao had married his sister Qin Su. He even suggested that Jin Rusong had been murdered by his own father Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 86 Sect Leader Yao theorized that Jin Rusong was mentally disabled because of his incestuous origins, and thus Jin Guangyao had killed him at a young age before anyone could realize that something was wrong. Recalling that the man who had been executed for Jin Rusong's death had opposed Jin Guangyao's watchtowers, Sect Leader Yao further suggested that Jin Guangyao had used the opportunity to rid himself of a political opponent. Ironically, in his analysis, Sect Leader Yao acknowledged that Jin Guangyao's motives might have stemmed from society's continued shaming of his mother's origins. Novel, Chapter 86 When Wei Wuxian conformed Bicao on her motives for telling Qin Su the truth, Sect Leader Yao insisted that her motives had to be pure because the truth was told, despite the fact that she had been bribed with a bracelet. He likewise declared that the man who sent the two women to Lotus Pier was a "man of justice" because he was "definitely standing on our side." Novel, Chapter 86 Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji's misgivings were dismissed with platitudes as Sect Leader Yao slammed his fist on the table and demanded an attack on Carp Tower. Novel, Chapter 86 Guanyin Temple Sect Leader Yao was among the cultivators who arrived in the aftermath of Jin Guangyao's death. When he witnessed Jin Ling shedding tears for his uncle, he dared to chastise Jin Ling for being "weak," recognizing that Lanling Jin Sect would no longer be powerful enough to retaliate against him for disciplining a junior outside of his sect. Novel, Chapter 110 Jin Ling shouted at Sect Leader Yao to leave him alone. Embarrassed and angered, Sect Leader Yao dismissed Jin Ling as a "young brat" who could not discern right from wrong.Novel, Chapter 110 Animation Divergence In the animation, Sect Leader Yao appeared in a forest outside the Cloud Recesses. He attacked Jin Ling due to hallucinations induced by the resentful energy of the area, but Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were able to stop him and restore his consciousness. Animation, Episode 17 Trivia * When discussing Jin Rusong's death, Sect Leader Yao confidently declared that "most children born from closely related brothers and sisters turn out to be dull-witted."Novel, Chapter 86 While it is true that inbreeding results in a higher risk of death or major disability, the word "most" is inaccurate here. Statistically, between 20-36% of inbred children will have major complications, not "most."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incest#Inbreeding References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Misc. Characters